Dead Love
by Midnightletter13
Summary: Things seem to have finally calmed down in the life of Bonnie Bennett, but when Damon Salvatore begins pursuing her and she meets the mysterious Kol Mikaelson things quickly turn from peaceful to chaotic. What's a poor witch girl to do? Love triangle between Bonnie, Damon, and Kol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a story I wanted to write for awhile but never could find the time for it until now. I love TVD, but I feel the Salvatore and Elena love triangle has gotten a little dull, and I thought how interesting would it be if Bonnie (the only female character to date one guy and stick with him) was in the middle of a love triangle. If she had to choose between Damon and Kol who would the powerful witch choose? Read to find out.

**Just Desserts**

_I see you before me you see me before you_

_Never thought that I'd fall in love with you-Chocolat by Emyli_

Bonnie sat meditating against the old willow tree that stood tall and proud next to her Grandmother's home. Her Grams was busy in the kitchen baking an apple pie, the smell of cinnamon wafting out the window and into Bonnie's nostrils. She took a deep breath and sighed, she felt utterly relaxed, a luxury she didn't get to experience very often. Being a budding witch was hard even on a good day and Bonnie found solace in quiet moments like this. But soon Bonnie found her perfect silence interrupted when she heard something heavy land in the tree above her head.

Her heart raced as she looked up in the tree to find Damon Salvatore, sitting on a thick branch and smiling down at her. Bonnie was happy to see the smile wasn't his usual condescending smirk; it was a genuine grin that made him look boyish and innocent, two words Bonnie never would have imagined using to describe Damon. When they first met the only words she could think to describe him with were the ones her Grams taught her weren't lady like for a young woman to say.

But her opinion of him had changed after the incident with the tomb. When she saw how desperately he wanted to free Katherine, and how happy he was when he thought he would finally see her again. Bonnie couldn't help but feel happy for him. Yes, he had committed some terrible acts but it was all out of 140 years worth of love.

When they opened the tomb and discovered Katherine wasn't there her heart had broke for Damon, feeling every drop of his pain and loss. From that night on Bonnie couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"So when not saving the day this is how Bonnie Bennett spends her time?"

Bonnie laughed,

"Meditating is actually really fun; you should give it a try. Who knows you might find some inner peace."

Damon scoffed, whether at mediating being fun or him finding peace Bonnie couldn't tell.

"How's your Grams? I know that spell was a doozy on her, is she alright?" Damon asked, his expression serious.

"She's fine, she was really weak for a couple days but she's doing great now." Bonnie said relieved.

"I'm glad, it would have sucked if she got hurt over Katherine."

Quizzically Bonnie looked up at Damon, bit her lip then asked,

"Speaking of Katherine, are you going to keep looking for her?"

Damon sighed, "I'm done chasing Katherine. I wasted a hundred years chasing her. Years I could have spent with my brother, or being in love with someone I deserve." He paused for along time then said in a melancholic voice, "Maybe that's it."

"What's 'it'?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe I deserve someone like Katherine, someone who no matter how much I devote myself to will never love me back."

Hearing Damon say this about himself made Bonnie hate Katherine, and this surprised her. Katherine never did anything to her, hell they hadn't even met, yet she hated the woman for causing Damon so much pain.

"You don't deserve Katherine, Damon. You deserve someone who is kind and sincere, not self-serving. Someone who won't bounce from you to your brother like your feelings are a game of tennis, someone who will make you want to be a better man." Bonnie said in one big breath.

Damon sat in the tree staring at her shocked, his eyes glued to hers. Quietly Damon leaped out the tree, landed in front of Bonnie, and took her gently by the shoulders.

"You." He whispered.

"What?"

"I deserve you." Damon said.

Slowly he leaned in towards Bonnie, his nose brushing against hers. Bonnie for the life of her could not move, all she could do was watch as Damon's lips drew closer to hers and it dawned on her that she had wanted this ever since that night in the tombs. She wanted to kiss Damon's pain away, and caress every part of him until he no longer wanted Katherine or anyone else but her. Being a virgin Bonnie didn't really know how to do those things but Damon would teach her, and she would-

"Bonnie!" Sheila Bennett called from the kitchen window. "Come inside girl and have a slice of this pie while it's still hot!" 

Bonnie and Damon both blinked as if they had both been released from a compulsion. Awkwardly Damon let go of Bonnie's shoulders and let his hands fall to his sides. Bonnie just stood staring at Damon in disbelief. Had she really been about to kiss Damon Salvatore? Did she really just consider giving him her virginity? What was going on with her?!

"I, ah, better get home, don't want Stefan to worry." Damon said, then licked his lips. "I'll see you later Bonnie." 

"Yeah, later." Bonnie breathed.

Damon walked away at a brisk pace, and Bonnie watched him until he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

That night Bonnie dreamed of Damon Salvatore.

They stood together on a balcony, she was dressed in a red dress and he a black tux, holding her the way he had in the front lawn that morning. As Damon's strong hands grasped her thin shoulders he leaned in to kiss her, and Bonnie closed her eyes in anticipation. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away from Damon, and into the arms of another man dressed in white.

This man looked a little older then her, he had brown hair and eyes and was pale as a ghost. His nose, jaw, and chin looked like they were scalped from marble. In his brown eyes was a look that was equal parts arrogance and mischief. To Bonnie the man looked like trouble, a kind of trouble she wouldn't mind having.

Before the dream could continue Bonnie woke up filling a chill on her skin, and looking over saw that her bedroom window was opened. Still somewhat asleep Bonnie trudged out of bed and closed the window quietly so not to wake her Grams. Through the haze of lingering sleep she saw what looked like a crow sitting on the branch closest to her. Bonnie quickly rubbed her eyes and looked again but this time she saw nothing.

Bonnie laughed at herself, shook her head, and went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who liked the first chapter, it really encouraged me to keep Dead Love alive (excuse the pun). I hope you will continue to find the story enjoyable.

Preparations

Bonnie woke the next morning feeling completely energized which is strange considering she wasn't much of a morning person, but the events from yesterday had had a strong affect on her. Sheila Bennett was already at the kitchen table sipping her morning tea.

"Good morning Grams." Bonnie said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning Bonnie."

As Bonnie sat down at the table Sheila stared at her worried.

"Honey did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah, I slept great." Bonnie answered. "Why?"

"Well last night I heard you walking around your room."

Bonnie stared at her Grams confused, then remembered the open window.

"Oh, I was just closing my window I must have forgotten to close it before I went to sleep." Bonnie reassured her Grams.

Both Bennett women sat silently as they ate breakfast. As Bonnie chewed on a piece of bacon, the dream from the night before kept replaying itself in her mind. Bonnie looked up from her food and asked,

"Grams have you ever had a really vivid dream?"

Sheila put her tea cup down and stared at Bonnie.

"Of course, I have. Before your mother became pregnant with you I dreamed she came to my door step with a little bundle in her arms. When I told her about it she laughed. However, she wasn't laughing when a few months later she told me she was pregnant." Sheila paused, a small smile crinkling the corners of her lips.

"I even dreamed about my husband, a whole year before I met him."

When she heard this Bonnie blushed, and tried to put her head down so her Grams wouldn't see, but was too late. Sheila smiled even wider and took hold of Bonnie's hands.

"Have you been dreaming about someone Bonnie, someone special?"

"Maybe it's nothing." Bonnie mumbled.

"If you were an ordinary girl it could be nothing, but your a Bennett and for Bennett's dreams always mean something." Shelia said.

Bonnie didn't know if she wanted to tell her Grams about the dream or just keep it to herself. How could she tell her Grandmother she was dreaming about Damon Salvatore? Bonnie thought about it and finally decided to tell her the truth...well part of it.

"I keep dreaming about a friend, and in the dream we're more then just friends." Bonnie blushed again then continued. "We come close to being _intimate_ then another man comes into the picture. I've never seen this man before, but in the dream I'm drawn to him. What does that mean?" 

Sheila rested her chin on her knuckles, and thought for a long time. Finally she said,

"It could mean two things Bonnie; either you are meant to be with this _friend_ and this unknown man is just a distraction or an obstacle to test your relationship, or the unknown man is your true soul mate keeping you from making a bad decision by being with this _friend_." She paused then asked. "Who is this _friend_ by the way?"

"Just a friend," Bonnie lied. "A _really_ good friend."

Damon laid on the couch watching the flames in the fireplace dance around. Usually on quiet nights like this he would image the flames were him and Katherine, but now instead of Katherine he saw himself with Bonnie Bennett. The events of the previous morning would not leave Damon's mind. That moment when he held Bonnie had been the most intense moment he had ever felt since he became a vampire. In that moment he truly felt alive.

As he thought about this his brother Stefan walked into the foyer holding a small envelope.

"Someone left a letter on our doorstep, I wonder who it's from." Stefan said.

Completely oblivious Damon kept staring at the flames, remembering how warm Bonnie felt in his hands. Stefan cleared his throat loudly catching his brother's attention.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I was saying someone left us a letter."

Stefan showed the envelope to Damon, and he quickly read the words written on its front:

_To the Salvatore Brothers _

_From, _

_The Mikaelsons _

Stefan broke the wax seal, removed the letter, and started reading aloud:

_Dear Salvatores,_

_My family and I graciously invite you to attend a ball we are holding tonight to celebrate our return to the town of Mystic Falls. My children and I were all born in Mystic Falls, but a family tragedy forced us to leave our wonderful home behind. Now we all feel it is finally the right time to come back, and what better way to do that then to share food, music, and dance with the oldest families of Mystic Fall. You may bring as many guest as you wish, the more the merrier. The only requirement is that all male guest wear black and females red. My children and I are dying to meet you all._

_With love,_

_Esther Mikaelson_

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Damon asked when Stefan finished reading.

"I don't know, but apparently they use to live here but left for some reason." Stefan stared at the letter incredulously for a moment, refolded it, and put it back into the envelope.

"I think we should go Damon, who knows it might be fun."

Damon wanted to laugh and say something like "Yeah right, whatever" or "Go have fun little brother", but the thought of going to a big dance gave Damon an idea. Maybe he would go to this dance, and maybe there would be a certain girl who wouldn't mind accompanying him. The thought of Bonnie Bennett in a red dress, her arm wrapped around his, made Damon's heart jump.

"Okay, I'll go." Damon said nonchalantly.

"Good." Stefan smiled.

The two brothers spent the rest of that morning preparing for the Mikaelson Ball. Unaware that they would be walking into a lion's den.

The youngest Mikaelson son stood looking out from his balcony, the sunlight warming his skin. He could remember a time when this very same light would scorch the skin off his face, but now it relaxed him. Time could truly change everything.

"Kol" Elijah Mikaelson said, joining his brother on the balcony. "Get in here and start getting ready, we don't have a lot of time to prepare." 

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll skip this little dance, maybe find some cute girl to spend the time with."

"Absolutely not, this is a special night for mother and if you ruin it by acting like a child I will be forced to punish you." Elijah said evenly.

"Punish me?" Kol mocked. "I'm not five anymore Elijah, I haven't been five in centuries."

"Yet, you still act the same way." Elijah patted Kol on the shoulder. "Be a good sport, for mother." 

"For mother." Kol sighed.

Kol along with his four siblings began preparing for the ball that would drastically change his life forever. For better or worse only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **With this chapter all three sides of the love triangle come together. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy.

**The Deathly Ball (Part 1)**

As Bonnie stood in front of the Mikaelson Manor she couldn't believe that she had been cordially invited to attend a party in such a beautiful home. She also couldn't believe who asked to be her date for the night either. As if on cue Damon stepped next to Bonnie and held out his hand.

"You ready to go inside?" he asked.

"Yep." Bonnie lied quickly. She really didn't want to attend this ball for two reasons; one, she was afraid her powers would go crazy during the party and two, she had a really bad feeling about the ball. From the moment she received the letter Bonnie sensed danger, from what or who she couldn't tell but there was something in her bones telling her not to attend this ball.

Yet she was here, and all because of the foolish dream she had had the night before. When Damon showed up at her home asking her to be his date to the ball Bonnie remembered the dream and what her Grams had told her it might mean. Bonnie thought that the two had to be connected and despite her instincts chose to go with Damon to the ball.

There was a part of Bonnie that thought (hoped) that by being with Damon tonight would make them grow closer, and maybe this closeness would be good for both of them.

"Alright let's go." Bonnie said taking Damon's hand in hers.

The two walked hand in hand into the mansion and the first sight that greeted them was the large crowd that had gathered at the base of the spiral staircase. Bonnie could see Elena with Stefan, and Caroline with Tyler, and many other people she had grown up with in Mystic Falls. Bonnie stood with Damon in the large crowd waiting for someone to come down the stairs to welcome the guests. After a few moments a tall, pale woman with long blonde hair wearing a white dress descended the steps.

The woman in white was so beautiful that Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off her. The crowd that just moments before was murmuring quietly, was now dead silent.

"Hello everyone, My name is Esther Mikaelson and I thank you so much for joining me and my children in celebrating our return to Mystic Falls." Esther announced.

Suddenly five people; four boys and one girl came down the stairs and stood side by side next to Esther. They were all pale and beautiful like her, but only the girl and one of the boys had her blonde hair. The other boys all had brown hair.

_These are her kids_, Bonnie thought.

Bonnie took a long look at all of Esther's children, but her eyes lingered on the youngest boy. His brown hair was spiky, his brown eyes wide and searching. What held Bonnie's attention on this one more than the others was that he was the unknown man from her dream. The one dressed in a white suite who pulled her away from Damon was standing now before her, as real as she was.

_Who are you? _Was all Bonnie could ask herself. She didn't know, but wanted desperately to find out.


End file.
